Little red riding hood syndrome
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Y se dejo arrastrar, casi invitado por el pedazo de tela rojo. Era insano y peligroso, sensual y atractivo. Los ojos verdes devorando cada centímetro de su presa. Los instintos reclamando que actuara. Lastimosamente, Harry Potter, no era precisamente la persona más hábil en esos temas; por lo que, sencillamente no entendía.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva aquí en el fandom de Harry Potter .3./ espero y no joderla -3-U ojala y les guste aunque sea un poquito.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling :D

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Y la capa roja fue puesta"**_

_Una gota, dos gotas, tres gotas, cuatro gotas… El mismo proceso llevaba horas repitiéndose, los ojos grises siguieron viendo a través de la ventana de la habitación, treinta y siete gotas, treinta y ocho gotas, treinta y nueve gotas, el sonido de un ave, el nudo en la garganta, el ardor en los ojos, la miseria en persona, dolor, dolor, dolor._

* * *

El día había empezado nublado, especialmente frío y con la amenaza de una llovizna, o eso era lo que pensaba Draco, últimamente los días parecían tener su humor, se miró en el espejo, las ojeras destacando en su pálida piel, soltó un suspiro, ajusto su corbata verde y salió con rumbo a las clases de pociones. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, los ojos recelosos de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo seguían, independientemente de ser sus compañeros de casa o no, una burla, dos burlas, tres burlas, un cuchicheo, un empujón, cientos de caras de asco y apatía, nada nuevo, lo mismo que lo seguía desde hace unos meses. Viro en una esquina solitaria, el segundo retrato a la izquierda, le hizo cosquillas y espero, la puerta oculta se mostró, entro con cuidado que nadie lo viera, no sería útil que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, parpadeo un poco al ser recibido por la cocina del gran comedor. Se sentó en una mesa, un elfo lo recibió― tráeme lo mismo de siempre…―un murmullo salió de sus labios a la vez que Dutty desaparecía y aparecía seguidos de un "pluff", casi no era nada de comida solo una manzana verde y un poco de jugo de calabaza. Comió en silencio mientras miraba a los elfos yendo de un lado a otro.

―Gracias…―el agradecimiento salió autómata de sus labios, últimamente era siempre así, ¿Dónde estaba el Draco Malfoy de antaño? Una mueca recta se posó en sus labios, el Draco Malfoy de antaño no hubiera dado las gracias a unos elfos domésticos, el Draco Malfoy de antaño no hubiera dejado que una mocosa de tercero le lanzara un hechizo ensuciador, el Draco Malfoy de antaño caminaría elegante y altivo, no como el de ahora, que hacia todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido; pero, el Draco Malfoy de antaño se podía ir a la grandísima mierda ahora mismo.

Doblo en una esquina, bajo unas escaleras, un pasillo a la derecha y estaría en el salón de pociones, las mazmorras estaban especialmente frías ese día, unos pasos más y estaría al frente de la puerta del salón de Slughorn. Entro apenas unos segundos antes del inicio de la clase, lo hacía como una forma de protegerse y ocultarse, así nadie lo miraría por mucho rato.

El profesor de pociones entro mientras cargaba unos pergaminos, parecía atareado―Buenos días―saludo rápidamente a los Slytherin y Gryffindor.

―Hoy haremos unas pociones de transformaciones, abran sus libros en la página 207― los miro rápidamente analizando la situación―háganlo en parejas, si en parejas…―murmuro unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo―esta es una poción un tanto complicada, por lo que lo mejor es el realizarlo con ayuda de un compañero, pongan mucha atención, cuiden cada uno de sus ingredientes y ¡pongan sus calderos a hervir!―finalizo energético.

Se removió imperceptiblemente en su asiento, acomodo su libro en la página 207, pestañeo un poco intentando memorizar los ingredientes de la poción, sonrió en una mueca amarga al leer el décimo ingrediente "uñas de hurón" giro un poco la vista al caldero que había puesto a hervir en un fuego lento.

―Hola Draco―alza la vista un tanto dubitativa hasta toparse con unos ojos café oscuro.

―Theo―murmuro no muy convencido.

―Voy a hacer el trabajo contigo―informo sin más el chico alto― Blaise lo va a hacer con Pansy―murmuro con tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio platino. Malfoy solo asintió levemente, últimamente el contacto con sus compañeros de casa era casi inexistente por no decir nulo, por un momento pensó que ese trabajo lo tendría que hacer solo.

Por lo menos tendría compañía y Theo, a diferencia de Blaise y Pansy, podía trabajar en silencio. Y así ambos Slytherin comenzaron con la tarea que se les presentaba.

* * *

Harry miro a Hermione que articulaba una disculpa muda, el de ojos verdes solo asintió, ya se lo esperaba, después de todo era obvio que la castaña hiciera el trabajo con su novio. Sonrio un poco, estaba alegre de que sus amigos hubieran dado el siguiente paso; sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía un poco olvidado. Soltó un suspiro resignado, no era por ser malo pero ya sabía que si no lo hacía con Mione o Ron, terminaría trabajando con Neville como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, se lo rogaba a Merlín. Ya suficiente tenía con que todo el jodido mundo lo mirara como si fuera una divinidad. Joder tenía apenas dieciocho años, ¿Qué no lo podían dejar vivir con tranquilidad por una jodida vez en su mísera vida? Soltó un gruñido molesto. Negó levemente mientras resoplaba un poco, todo el mundo lo acosaba. El pelinegro siguió analizando su vida por un rato. Por lo menos, Voldemort ya no existía. Suspiro.

¿Qué demonios era ese sonido como de un silbido? Pestañeo confundido al ver las muecas de pánico en el rostro de todos los de la sala, Neville se había retirado a una distancia alejada de él, lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con el labio inferior temblándole levemente. Bajo la mirada a su caldero que soltaba unas burbujas azules e inestables. Oh… puta su vida.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos con molestia por el incesante ruido, Madame Pomfrey parecía discutir con una Hermione Granger alterada y con cara de preocupación, y con un Ron Weasley pálido como el papel.

Potter pestaño confundido al caer en cuenta que podía ver sin sus lentes, puso sus manos en su cara tanteándola. Si, comprobado, no llevaba lentes. Alzo una ceja, ¿Qué rayos? Su ceguera podía compararse con la de un topo. Pestañeo otra vez, hasta podía decir que miraba mejor que con los lentes.

―¿Está diciendo que no sabe como solucionarlo?― pudo ver la cara de pánico e indignación en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Añadió casi inmediatamente el pelirrojo― ¡¿Se quedara así siempre?!― el de pecas soltó un pequeño chillido.

La mujer se sobo las sienes, ciertamente cansada con esa situación―les estoy diciendo que por el momento no tenemos cura para este… percance―la enfermera añadió al ver la cara de futura replica de los dos―como se desconoce el ingrediente que añadió de más el señor Potter, el profesor Slughorn tendrá que analizar los ingredientes uno por uno de los residuos de la poción, así que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por el momento.

El de ojos esmeralda frunció el ceño, ¿de qué demonios hablaban? Y más importante ¿Cómo diablos podía escuchar la conversación? Si los tres estaban situados en la parte más alejada de la enfermería y parecían hablar en susurros contrariados. Harry alzo la vista al techo intentando recordar. Se levantó de un salto al recordar la inestable poción.

―¡Harry!― sus amigos llegaron corriendo a su encuentro.

―Señor Potter regrese a la cama―la enfermera regaño.

Ignorando los comentarios de los presentes decidió preguntar por sus dudas― ¿Qué me pasa?― joder, joder, joder, ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? Suspiro con resignación frotándose las sienes.

―Pues… lo mejor es que lo veas por ti mismo, compañero―le menciono Ron con una sonrisa condescendiente, agradecía esos gestos sutiles que claramente habían sido aprendidos gracias a la influencia de la castaña.

Se posiciono al frente del espejo, siendo guiado por Madame Pomfrey. Mordió sus labios contrariados, básicamente él seguía siendo él, solo que… solo que… ¡tenía unas putas orejas en la cabeza, una cola que seguía sin saber cómo coños no la había visto y sus ojos tenían un tinte animal! ―Mierda…―no le importó la cara de reprobación de la enfermera y de su amiga, tampoco la de un poco de diversión del pelirrojo. Abrió la boca presintiendo algo, mierda, como lo esperaba sus colmillos se habían vuelto más afilados.

―Como vera señor Potter, sus nuevos apéndices son los de un lobo― explico la experimentada bruja mientras suspiraba ―todavía no tenemos una solución para su estado, por lo que por el momento no podemos hacer nada por usted.

El de orejas asintió ―supongo que está bien…―murmuro no muy convencido tocando la cola de un color negro azulado igual que sus orejas, ambas eran suaves al tacto. El de ojos verdes abrió los ojos asustado al recordar cierto detalle―¿se supone que deba asistir así a mis clases?―pregunto con un hilo de voz. La mirada incomoda de Madame Pomfrey se lo confirmo todo―mierda.

* * *

Apretó la boca para no soltar una maldición en contra de los idiotas que tenía al frente, "_vamos Draco, ya sabes un movimiento en falso y estas jodido"_ el de ojos grises miro lo que traía puesto, una puta falda en todo el sentido de la palabra, una camisa blanca con un corset negro y una estúpida capa roja. Soltó un resoplido mientras se apuntaba con su varita para regresar su antigua ropa.

―Awww Malfoy se ve adorable, toda una caperucita roja―unos chicos de Gryffindor rió.

Se mordió la lengua al ver que al intentar desaparecer el conjunto aparecían más cosas, ahora llevaba una canasta y unas medias altas negras, ¡¿Qué clase de maldición era esa?! Y ¡¿Qué mierda era una caperucita?! Seguro alguna estupidez muggle. Se dio la vuelta, con la estúpida canasta en las manos, de alguna forma no podía soltarla. Soltó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo mientras buscaba pasadillos no transitados, necesitaba llegar a su habitación.

―¿A dónde crees que vas, escoria?―le reclamaron unos chicos, ya ni si quiera importaba de que casa eran, _"genial olvidaron las rivalidades para joderme"_.

No respondió, apuro el paso, mierda, le debió haber hecho caso a Theo y haberse ido con él. Puta. Comenzó a correr, siendo seguido por los demás tipos de las diferentes casas, doblo en una esquina a toda velocidad, jodidos zapatos de bailarina negros, no podía ni dar un paso porque sentía que se resbalaba. Esos hijos de puta se la iban a pagar bien caro.

―Mierda―soltó una maldición, la estúpida canasta pesaba― genial Draco, tu suerte es una perra―soltó un jadeo mientras se lanzaba por una ventana del primer piso que daba al exterior de Hogwarts.

Un quejido salió de sus labios al empezar a rodar colina abajo junto a algo, se sintió impactar con un árbol― que golpe…―apretó los ojos adolorido, aunque el gruñido de lo que le pareció un animal lo obligo a abrir los ojos rápidamente.

―¿Potter?―encima de él se encontraba un Harry Potter con expresión animal, lo miraba con fastidio. En un movimiento involuntario se hizo para atrás, tristemente, no tenía un lugar para hacerse para atrás.

―Malfoy…―el de ojos verdes alzo una ceja al ver la ropa que tenía, su más jurado enemigo, puesta ―¿Qué demonios?― vio como Malfoy abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar con una expresión de fastidio que contrarrestaba con el sonrojo que se había posicionado en el rostro de este.

―¡Creo que lo vi lanzarse por aquí!― Draco abrió los ojos alterado, esos cabrones lo seguían buscando, se movió aun debajo de Harry para observar su entorno, suspiro aliviado al ver que quedaron muy bien escondidos.

―¿Qué demonios pasa?―volvió a cuestionar el de orejas.

―Solo cállate Potter―el Slytherin atrajo hacia si a Harry. El Gryffindor se mantuvo de esa forma en contra de su voluntad, tal vez fue por el aroma que expedía el chico debajo de él, era un olor suave y delicioso. Atrayente. Hundió su cara en el cuello del rubio buscando más de ese olor―listo―susurro el ojigris al ver como desaparecían por el castillo los idiotas que lo perseguían― levántate Potter―solo obtuvo una especie de gruñido por parte del pelinegro, y es que Harry se sentía tan cómodo allí, encima de Malfoy que olía delicioso, _"me pregunto si sabrá igual"_ sin pensarlo mucho paso su lengua sobre el cuello del pálido chico, joder, era cremoso y delicioso.

―¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Gryffindor de pacotilla?!―una cosa era no meterse en problemas como lo había ordenado el Wizengamot y otro muy diferente era dejarse manosear por el idiota de Harry Potter.

Los ojos verdes brillando salvajemente devoraron el festín que estaba bajo él, la falda estaba un poco subida dejando muy poco a la imaginación, las media altas, si bien tapaban casi toda la longitud de la pierna de la serpiente hasta la falda, dejaban ver una parte cremosa de piel apetitosa, al pecho de este bajando y subiendo agitadamente, el cabello desordenado lleno de una que otra hojita, las mejillas sonrosadas junto con la mirada furibunda y ultraja, y esa capa roja que lo envolvía todo como invitándolo a la tentación. Saco la lengua remojándose los labios, necesitaba probar más.

El de cola lobuna cayo retorciéndose en el piso, puta madre, Draco Malfoy sí que pateaba fuerte en las debilidades de un hombre, corría jodidamente rápido y tenía una forma deliciosa de mover las caderas cuando lo hacía.

Oh… Mierda. Acababa de pensar todo eso acerca de Malfoy. Si… su vida era una puta.

* * *

Si les gusto me alegraria mucho que me lo hicieran saber n.n y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o una corrección hagamenla saber .o.

Bueno los leo después.

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling yo solo hago esta historia por diversion y porque queria transvestir a Draco (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_La tentación del lobo"_**

_Desde que era pequeño nunca supo lo que era un cuento de hadas, de esos que sus compañeros decían que sus padres le leían antes de dormir, cuando estuvo en primer año de escuela por curiosidad y porque estaba solo, como siempre, tomo uno de los libros que estaban por ahí por si alguien los quería leer. Con cierta timidez tomo el primero que hayo "Caperucita roja" decía el título, era la historia de una niña que era enviada por su madre a la casa de su abuelita en el bosque con una gran canasta, después aparecía el lobo feroz y un leñador._

_Al Harry de 7 años le pareció todo tan triste, primero, que a la madre de la niña no le importara su hija y la mandara a un bosque completamente sola, segundo, que el lobo muriera de esa forma tan inhumana ¿y si solo se sentía solo y hambriento en ese bosque? Harry sabía lo que era estar solo y hambriento, después de todo él vivía en una alacena, así que no podía evitar sentir empatía con ese ser y tercero, el que a los otros niños le mintieran con lo de los finales felices, porque después de escuchar a sus otros compañeros se dio cuenta que ellos no sabían sobre lo del leñador atravesando con su hacha el estómago del lobo para sacar a la abuelita de ahí y como quedo solo después la piel del animal._

_Definitivamente esos cuentos en vez de darle pensamientos soñadores como a sus compañeros, le habían clavado los pies sobre la fría y dura realidad. Los finales felices para unas personas no lo eran para otras. _

* * *

O joder, todo el jodido mundo estaba loco, completamente loco. Draco se llevó las manos al cabello intentando contener las ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra una pared o algo parecido, ¿Qué nada le podía salir bien? Por Salazar, con un maldito demonio, suspiro frustrado, no encontraba como colarse en la sala común de Slytherin sin que lo vieran vestido de esa forma, ya no era el mismo de antes por razones de fuerza mayor, pero, mierda, todavía conservaba algo de orgullo y dignidad, y si entraba ahí vestido como estaba en esos momentos seria como una sentencia de muerte para sí mismo. Bramo una maldición a todos los idiotas que le habían hecho eso.

―Mierda…―ya llevaba como quince minutos, de pie, escondido entre un pasillo, buscando la forma de colarse antes de que alguien lo viera vestido así.

―¿Draco?―Malfoy dio un respingo, se voltio lentamente en la dirección de la voz.

―Blaise―su voz salió dubitativa, estaba agradecido de que el que lo hubiera visto fuera Zabini y no otra persona, pero eso no quitaba lo incomodo al asunto.

El moreno tenía en los labios una sonrisa divertida―¿Qué demonios te paso?―al parecer estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para no reírse en su cara. Draco lo miro como si quisiera matarlo.

―¿Tu qué crees Zabini?―el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido con signos del mal humor que estaba sintiendo, Blaise elimino la sonrisa burlona que tenía en el rostro por una expresión seria.

―¿Quiénes fueron?―el pelinegro tenía una expresión gélida en el rostro.

El de ojos grises desvió la mirada―no sé, parece ser que olvidaron asperezas a la hora de intimidar escorias―la voz salió cargada de sarcasmo con un tinte amargo.

―Ya veo―Zabini inspecciono un poco la situación―supongo que ya llevas bastante tiempo esperando aquí―el pelinegro se recostó contra un muro―y no sabes cuándo es prudente entrar, ¿cierto?―el rubio asintió, sintiéndose humillado―bueno… tengo una idea, espera aquí―murmuro el pelinegro mientras se dirigía rumbo al muro que era la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

Bajo la vista a los zapatos negros de bailarina que llevaba en esos momentos, nunca se había sentido tan humillado. El estúpido de Potter lo había humillado de esa forma, haciéndolo sentir como una prostituta barata, con esa mierda de lamerle el cuello. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando la zona que había sido tocada por esa inmunda lengua de forma tan indecorosa, un suave rubor apareció en el rostro contrariado de Draco, mierda, la podía sentir todavía, cálida, húmeda y aspera, subiendo lentamente por la longitud de su cuello. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba pensando, con pesar, estrello su cabeza contra la pared.

―No esperaba que lucieras tan desesperado como dijo Blaise―una voz seria hablo a sus espaldas, Theo lo estaba viendo con una ceja alzada.

―Theo―Draco se sentía estúpido, parecía que lo único que sabía decir eran nombres, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

―Ven―el castaño le dio una leve sonrisa amable― pero primero ponte esto―el muchacho le tendió una túnica algo grande. El de ojos grises con rapidez se la puso―ahora hay que movernos―Theodore tomo de la muñeca al rubio, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban enfrente del muro―_Sapientia_―murmuro el de cabellos oscuros.

La sala común se mostró ante ambos, igual de elegante y soberbia que siempre. Malfoy alzo una ceja extrañado al notar varias personas aglomeradas en un círculo―muévete…―le susurro Nott mientras lo jalaba todavía de la muñeca. El de ojos grises pudo ver a una Pansy aparentemente desmallada siendo sostenida por Blaise. Rápidamente ambos slytherins se dirigieron veloces a la habitación que compartían.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo ayudaban? Suspiro frustrado acomodándose en la cama con sabanas de seda verde. Nott observaba fijamente al rubio analizándolo.

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo, esta vez los que ingresaron fueron una alegre Pansy y un Zabini de apariencia cansada―te dije que soy una gran actriz―la muchacha de pelo negro se sentó sobre una cama de forma elegante.

―Oh… si la mejor, te pusiste de pie rápidamente cuando te iban a lanzar un _Enervate_―el pelinegro se tumbó al lado de Theodore.

―Jodete Zabini―la joven apretó los labios en una mueca de desdén.

―Pensé que tu vocabulario era más culto Pansy―Theo le dio una mirada de soslayo a la chica. Esta se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

―¿Y bien Draco?―pregunto la chica con interés.

―Podrían dejarme solo―el rubio tenía la mirada en el piso.

Parkinson había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero una mirada de Nott la hizo callar―necesita cambiarse―repuso Theo en un suspiro aburrido.

―¿Cambiarse?―la curiosidad latente en la pregunta de la única mujer en el cuarto.

Para no responder preguntas y lo dejaran cambiarse tranquilo, se quitó la túnica, prestada por Nott y se la devolvió en un gesto cansado―ahora, ¿me concederían el honor de irse?―menciono frustrado.

Pansy se quedó mirando a Draco con los ojos brillando, pero se abstuvo de decir algo―¿sabes cómo deshacer la maldición?―pregunto seriamente Blaise. Los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a Malfoy que rehuyó de su mirada con una clara muestra de vergüenza.

―Hay Draco…―Theo suspiro y lanzo un hechizo, provocando que la ropa del rubio regresara a ser la misma de antes.

―¿Cómo?―el rubio miro intrigado y consternado a Nott que solo hizo un gesto con los hombres.

―Un libro―menciono con simpleza.

―Todo es un libro con Theo―Pansy tenía una expresión divertida en la cara.

―Siempre está leyendo―opino Blaise todavía acostado en una cama, Theo chasqueo la lengua. Draco se permitió formar una sonrisa leve en su cansado rostro.

Los otros tres slytherins sonrieron levemente también; tal vez, ese maldito hechizo no había sido tan malo después de todo.

―Oh querido, te veías adorable―la pelinegra le dio una sonrisa divertida al rubio que tenía el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

―No sabía que tenías tan buenas piernas―menciono distraídamente el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

―Las apariencias engañan―hablo con un tono aburrido Theo.

―¡Cállense!

* * *

Harry se removió incomodo entre las sabanas rojas, su día había sido tan jodidamente raro, y eso que apenas era lunes, soltó un gruñido. Por lo menos todos en Gryffindor se lo habían tomado bien, solo una que otro broma acerca de su torpeza, el hecho de que Neville le había advertido, y al parecer él no había hecho caso. ¡Mierda! Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida poción que lo mando a la enfermería, y al ser dado de alta decidir dar una vuelta para calmar su frustración, no hubiera sido tacleado por el estúpido de Malfoy, que lo había dejado visiblemente afectado. Ese maldito hurón y sus planes para joderle la vida, bueno, tal vez no era un plan, pero… pero… ¡Eso no importaba! Era culpa de ese bastardo que se veía tan delicioso y tentador, tan insano y atractivo; sin darse cuenta, se remojo los labios.

Cerró los ojos recordando el dulce sabor del cuello del rubio, ese olor tan delicioso, abrió los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas―joder― se removió de nuevo en su cama, él con ese maldito problema y seguro el idiota del hurón durmiendo plácidamente, con una respiración compensada, la seda acariciando su piel, el cabello desparramado con las mejillas y… ―¡Mierda!―el grito quedo silenciado por el hechizo _Insonorus_ que tenía puesto su cama, apoyo una almohada sobre su ,ahora, rojo rostro. Ya quería que amaneciera.

* * *

―Compañero, te ves horrible―Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron.

―Déjalo Hermione, no pude dormir―se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, todo el mundo se lo quedaba viendo cuando pasaba a su lado, por lo menos los Gryffindors no lo miraban como los de las otras casas.

La castaña pareció dudar pero al final pregunto―¿tuviste pesadillas?

―Definitivamente no―murmuro en un tono amargado―creo que hubiera preferido eso…―susurro mientras su vista viajaba a la mesa de las serpientes, donde vio una cabellera rubia dándole la espalda, estaba acompañado por Parkinson, Zabini y Nott, al parecer el hurón había regresado con sus amigos, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que había empezado el año, Malfoy no hablaba con sus amigos o compañeros de casa. Abrió los ojos un tanto impresionado, al caer en cuenta, que en realidad, hace mucho que no lo veía en el Gran Comedor.

La muchacha siguió con su vista el mismo trayecto que la mirada de Harry, de alguna forma no se sorprendió mucho al ver al de ojos verdes mirando en dirección de Malfoy―hay Harry…―soltó un suspiro mientras negaba levemente. Ron miro a su novia y a su mejor amigo sin entender, ¿Qué carajos era esa aura que los rodeaba?

* * *

―Come algo más―Theo estaba sentado al frente de él, mirándolo, como siempre, taciturno.

―Ya no tengo hambre―le dio un trago a su bebida.

―Pero si solo te has comido una manzana verde y tomado jugo―Blaise sentado a su lado lo regaño.

―Es cierto, querido, te ves como si un hipogrifo te hubiera tragado y vomitado―menciono Pansy comiendo algo de tocino― aunque no culparía al pobre, seguro se dio cuenta que no tenías mucha carne con la que alimentarse―rectifico mientras lo apuntaba con su tenedor.

Draco la miro indignado―púdrete Parkinson―ahora fue la pelinegra que lo miro ofendida.

―Cuando tengas problemas y me necesites no te ayudare, estos hombres y su falta de sensibilidad―menciono frustrada la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba, el rubio suspiro viendo como su amiga se retiraba del Gran Comedor, derrochando elegancia con cada paso, tanto orgullo, aun con las miradas rencorosas que le daban algunos estudiantes. Se mordió la mejilla interna sintiéndose culpable.

―Solo dale una caja de los chocolates franceses que le gustan, con eso se le olvida todo, aunque si la quieres dejar encantada, un perfume o una túnica nueva no estaría mal; sin embargo, si quieres verla feliz y que te perdone, deja esa actitud de Hufflepuff que se revuelca en su charco de tristeza, te ordenaron que no te metieras en cosas sospechosas mientras estás en vigilancia, pero no que te dejaras pisotear―le susurro Blaise a su lado en un tono serio que casi nunca usaba, Draco se sintió más culpable si era posible, Nott al frente de ellos solo lo miraba con seriedad.

―Pansy tiene razón, seguro ese hipogrifo no tendría mucho que comer, así que…―Theo le acerco un tenedor con algo de huevos.

―¿En verdad esperas que abra la boca?―inquirió sarcástico el rubio.

El castaño le dio una diminuta sonrisa burlona, Draco abrió la boca de nuevo para reclamar―ya lo hiciste, Draco―el de ojos grises se tragó a mala gana la comida―así que si quieres que te siga alimentando, come algo de verdad―Malfoy tomo con cierto recelo un poco de huevos y unas tostadas. Blaise soltó una risa y Theo solo mantuvo la diminuta sonrisa de hace un rato hasta que su vista se perdió en un punto al frente de él _"interesante" _el slytherin sonrio con malicia.

* * *

―¡Harry!―viro sus ojos a Hermione Granger que lo miraba con temor en la mirada aunque con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Si?― su voz salió en un susurro amenazante, la castaña dio una mirada de no amedrentarse.

―Acabas de romper el tenedor y estabas gruñendo desde hace un rato―menciono la chica en un tono de regaño, pestañeo algo confundido al darse cuenta que el tenedor en su mano estaba roto y que Dean que estaba sentado hace momento a su lado se había corrido en la banca alejándose de él.

―Oh… perdón―murmuro algo consternado, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Si hace unos momentos estaba comiendo de lo más tranquilo, hasta que… hasta que vio a Nott dándole de comer a Malfoy, apretó su mandíbula hasta sentir sus colmillos enterrándose en sus labios, sus orejas azabaches se pusieron tensas.

―¡Harry!―lo regaño de nuevo Hermione.

El de ojos verdes suspiro―lo siento Mione―se disculpó―es solo que… recordé algo molesto―menciono con el ceño fruncido.

La muchacha asintió no muy convencida―bien, pero es hora de irnos, las clases están por comenzar.

El trio dorado se puso de pie y se marchó a sus clases de encantamientos.

* * *

Camino apurado, se le había olvidado que era la fecha límite para entregar los libros en la biblioteca, rodeo un grupo de Ravenclaws que parecían de segundo, entro rápidamente a la biblioteca y se dirigió donde Madame Pince, agradecía a Salazar el haber recordado eso, después se disculparía con los otros slytherins por haber desaparecido de pronto. La bibliotecaria le dio una mirada aprobatoria, por lo que se marchó.

―¡Escoria!―se tensó al escuchar la voz de uno de los tipos de ayer, aumento el paso, su mirada viajo por cada lugar y maldita su suerte porque no había nadie, ni un solo profesor.

―¿A dónde vas?―sabía que lo superaban por número, por lo que no sería inteligente hacer algo tan estúpidamente Gryffindor, comenzó a correr esquivando unos hechizos, se dijo mentalmente que tenía que agradecer a sus amigos por obligarlo a comer, no se sentía sin tantas energías como ayer.

Una mano salió de una puerta y lo jalo dentro―¡¿Dónde mierda se metió la sabandija?!―el rubio no protesto, al parecer la otra persona no tenía intenciones malas porque no había hecho nada. Hasta pareció suspirar de alivio cuando las voces se alejaron igual que él, se giró indignado al notar esa mano en su cintura.

―¿Potter?―su voz en vez de enojada. como pretendía, salió extrañada.

―¿Qué, nunca comes?―el de ojos verdes lo miraba con el ceño fruncido―estas muy delgado, cualquier persona que lo quisiera te podría doblegar―Harry desvió la mirada incomodo al caer en cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

―Que te importa, Potter―mascullo el de ojos grises _"mantén la calma, Draco, mantén la calma"._

Al parecer esa respuesta molesto al pelinegro porque mostro los colmillos fastidiado―es cierto no debería preocuparme, después de todo parece que Nott se encarga de alimentarte muy bien.

―¿Qué?...―la pregunta del rubio quedo en el aire porque Harry se marchó veloz después de dar un sonoro portazo.

* * *

**_Slytherin zone_**

―Deberíamos seguirlo―menciono preocupada Pansy viendo como el rubio salía sin avisar del aula de herbología.

Theo formo una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios―no te preocupes Pansy―el castaño siguió en lo suyo guardando sus cosas _"después de todo Potter también acaba de salir"_―vamos―los otros slytherins se vieron dudosos entre sí para después asentir, no entendían, pero estaban seguros de que Theo tenía un plan y cuando Theo tenía un plan era de cuidado, como el que Draco no se diera cuenta que Theo pudo haber realizado el contra hechizo de la maldición antes de entrar a la sala común, pero no lo hizo, para así poder hablar con Malfoy de una vez por todas. Theodore Nott, era después de todo, una serpiente al asecho y las personas eran tan ridículamente manejables para él.

* * *

Aclaraciones: perdon por la demora y ahora lo de Slytherin zone es como un bonus, es algo que sucede en el mismo tiempo de la historia por parte de los slys o otras personas dependiendo ;3

Ojala les haya gustado, bye bye~

**Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer~

**Disclaimer: ** los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mia.

**Aviso: **tiene contenido Slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

_**" La propiedad del lobo"**_

_Sus ojos se abrieron fascinados, brillando en admiración pura, su boca se abrió levemente dejando una pequeña "o" formada._

―_Lindo…―la elegante mujer miró a su hijo antes de dar un suspiro, bueno, no había sido el comentario más brillante que había escuchado, pero, tomando en cuenta que su pequeño tenía dos años y podía leer perfectamente era algo de enorgullecerse._

―_¿Qué es lindo, Draco?―el niño miro avergonzado a su madre, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta que había dicho algo._

―_Nada, madre―el niño escondió, detrás de él, el libro de animales que había estado viendo hace unos momentos._

_Narcissa solo asintió viendo a los pavos reales albinos que correteaban por el jardín, no podía creer que a Lucius le gustaran esos animales. Esperaba que Draco no tuviera esos mismos gustos._

_Draco sonrio quedito al ver el desprecio de su madre a las mascotas de su padre, bien, su madre no tenía que preocuparse, después de todo, al terminar de ver el libro, estaba seguro que sus animales favorito eran los lobos._

* * *

―Compañero, ¿estás bien?―Ron miro extrañado a su amigo, se había estado portando raro por tres días.

―Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?―Wesley trago grueso al ver los colmillos de su amigo, tan tensos y con expresión de saltarle encima a alguien para atacar la yugular.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver como Harry gruñía por lo bajo―estas algo tenso―menciono la Gryffindor sentándose junto a Ron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry parpadeo algo ido―oh no me había dado cuenta, es solo que no me gusta como huele―el ceño del de ojos verdes se frunció mientras arrugaba la nariz en signo de asco.

―¿Cómo huele?―Ron olisqueo un poco―amigo, todo huele a comida―un leve gruñido salió de su estómago, el pelirrojo enrojeció levemente― y huele bastante bien.

Harry dejo salir una risita a la vez que Hermione negaba divertida, Ron sonrio levemente mientras tomaba algo de comer.

Nuevamente el olor delicioso llego a su nariz; sin embargo, como paso anteriormente llego mezclado con un aroma diferente, algo más amargo y fuerte. Gruño levemente, no le gustaba el que los dos aromas estuvieran juntos, hasta cierto punto sentía quemazón en el estómago.

―¡Harry!―Granger lo miraba enojada.

―¿Qué?―cuestiono, él también enojado.

―¡Estas asustando a las personas! ¡Contrólate!―el moreno estuvo a punto de replicar, pero cayó en cuenta de la copa triturada en su mano y de las miradas que le daban todas las personas del Gran Comedor. Hubo una en particular que le molesto, la de Blaise Zabini, el tipo lo miraba con una sonrisa tan condenadamente odiosa. Su mandíbula se tensó, el estúpido de Zabini tenía a Malfoy tomado de la cintura. ¡Ese hijo de puta era lo que olía tan mal!

―¿Celoso?―escucho el murmullo de Zabini, aun a través del bullicio del lugar, ¡Ese maldito! , se levantó rápidamente, abandonando el Gran Comedor, todavía enfurruñado.

Hermione observo todo minuciosamente, se mordió el labio algo nerviosa, ¿sería correcto lo que estaba pensando?

―Mione…―la llamo en un susurro el pelirrojo―Harry esta celoso, ¿verdad?―la castaña boqueo levemente―¡hey! Es mi mejor amigo y no soy tan idiota―Hermione dejo escapar una leve risita ante la mirada indignada del de ojos azules.

―Bueno, eso creo también, pero la persona, no sé…―Hermione se mordió levemente el labio con nerviosismo.

―Lo arreglamos después, por el momento deberíamos irlo a calmar, antes de que le muerda la yugular a alguien― soltó divertido el pelirrojo. Hermione bufo, pero asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Pansy y Blaise se dieron una mirada rápida, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Theo no dejara de sonreír de esa forma, como si todo fuera un juego.

―Verte sonreír tan seguido es aterrador―Blaise le dio una mirada extraña a Nott.

―Cierto…―secundo Pansy―¿ y Draco?―cambio de tema la pelinegra al ver la cara que les hizo Theo.

―Todavía está bañándose―Zabini soltó un suspiro cansado.

La muchacha de ojos verdes asintió―¿y cuando planeas decirnos que es lo que estas tramando?―Parkinson observo un poco la sala común, solo había unas cuantas personas y estaban lejos de donde ellos.

―¿Qué plan?―pregunto Theodore cerrando el libro que se encontraba leyendo hace unos momentos.

Zabini arqueo una ceja―por favor, Theo, te conocemos, así que deja de subestimarnos― Blaise le dio una mirada hastiada.

―Bueno, supongo que tienen razón―una diminuta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nott―sin embargo, sería muy aburrido si se los digo―Pansy abrió la boca indignada―pero les daré pistas, ¿Quién se está comportando como un animal enjaulado? ¿y que tiene que ver Draco?―Theo les dio una sonrisa perversa.

―Oh mierda―Pansy había abierto los ojos sorprendida.

―¿Es una broma?―Blaise tenía un rostro inquieto.

―No, espera Blaise, tiene razón, analiza el comportamiento de Potter―Pansy tenía un rostro contrariado y pensativo―¡lo sabía! Esa obsesión era insana―Parkinson sonó complacida―se los dije, eso del sexto año fue sospechoso.

―Entonces la relación con la comadreja menor era una tapadera―Zabini tenía un rostro lleno de diversión.

―Lo que tiene es frustración sexual y celos, por favor, todas esas peleas fueron puro teatrito, ¡se lo quiere follar bien duro!―Pansy tenía un rostro entusiasmado. Nott y Zabini se dieron una mirada preocupada.

―¿A quién se quieren follar bien duro?―Draco apoyo el codo en el sillón donde estaba sentada Parkinson. Una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.

―Oh, no es nada querido, ya sabes Blaise y sus casos de impotencia―la Slytherin se sacudió levemente la falda mientras se ponía de pie.

―¡Yo no soy impotente!―bramo el moreno.

―Oh, entonces, ¿precocidad?―Theo se puso de pie con tranquilidad ignorando la mirada asesina de Zabini.

―¿Verdad que no es cierto Draco?―Blaise miro suplicante al rubio.

Malfoy se acercó y paso un brazo por el cuello del italiano―lo siento, Blaise, pero no eres mi tipo, prefiero a los de más aguante―una sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios del de ojos grises.

―Idiota―Zabini le quito el brazo del cuello antes de despeinarlo.

―Hombres―Pansy rodo los ojos mientras seguían caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

―Solo digo esa túnica esta pasada de moda―Pansy pico con fuerza un pedazo de carne.

―Dices eso porque te dijo gorda―Parkinson miro indignada a Zabini.

―La cerda es Daphne, no yo―Draco suspiro levemente, si había algo que Pansy odiaba, era que le dijeran gorda. Simplemente la rivalidad de Pansy y Daphne era histórica, ambas chicas no se soportaban―además fue la estúpida la que no me vio y choco conmigo, que dijera que yo era una cerda que ocupaba todo el pasillo fue para evitar que dijeran algo de su torpeza y ceguera.

―Daphne es más bonita y delicada―murmuro Blaise.

Nott suspiro levemente, Blaise se había pasado, solo había que ver la cara que había puesto Pansy, esa no se la iba a perdonar. La pelinegra abrió y cerró la boca, con frialdad se puso de pie. Theo negó levemente mientras se ponía de pie el también―los vemos en DCAO―el castaño le ofreció el brazo a Pansy quien lo tomo. Ambos Slytherin abandonaron el lugar. Zabini arrugo el entrecejo.

―A veces no estoy seguro si eres estúpido o idiota, o tal vez las dos―Draco, que estaba al lado de Blaise, le dio una mirada de soslayo―o tal vez muy orgulloso.

―Cállate―Blaise chasqueo la lengua.

―Como quieras, pero deberíamos irnos, se nos está haciendo algo tarde―Draco se puso de pie con elegancia. Blaise sonrio un poco, por lo menos el rubio estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

La mirada del moreno fue a dar a un enfurruñado Harry Potter, el tipo había roto una copa y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Blaise sonrio divertido mientras casualmente ponía su mano en la cintura de Malfoy―¿celoso?―murmuro casualmente. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír al ver a Potter abandonar el sitio completamente furioso.

―Potter se está comportando como un animal―murmuro Draco mientras se sacaba su agarre para poder caminar.

―Dicen que los lobos son muy territoriales―menciono Blaise como el que no quiere la cosa. Draco lo miro extrañado―no importa, vamos con los otros.―corto la conversación con una sonrisa enigmática, el de ojos grises asintió.

Bien, no era la primera vez que Potter se portaba raro, sin querer Draco se sonrojo levemente al recordar el incidente con la lengua, estúpido Potter.

* * *

Harry suspiro frustrado, se sentía tan raro y fuera de lugar esos días, y lo peor de todo era que Slughorn no había podido hacer nada porque se encontraba ocupado con la época de exámenes acercándose. Potter apoyo la cabeza contra la mesa, esperaba que las clases lo pudieran distraer un poco, además Ron y Hermione no dejaban de estar observándolo como si fuera un animal. ¡Bien! Tenía cola, orejas y colmillos, y bueno otras cosas, pero eso no lo convertía en un animal sin sentido común, capaz de lastimar a alguien, o bueno estaba casi seguro de eso.

―Harry Potter―el ojiverde pestañeo confundido al escuchar su nombre.

―Ve…―Hermione a su lado le señalo al profesor que lo miraba impaciente, al lado de este se encontraba Blaise Zabini.

―Amigo te eligieron para un duelo…―Ron lo empujo levemente.

De pronto algo hizo conexión en el cerebro de Harry, un duelo con el estúpido de Zabini, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Una sonrisa que hizo que a Blaise le diera un escalofrió.

―Comiencen―declaro el profesor cuando ambos estudiantes estuvieron acomodados, el Slytherin y Gryffindor se dieron una reverencia.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Zabini salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el piso, todos en el lugar pestañearon confundidos, claro exceptuando a dos personas.

Harry sonrio victorioso mientras iba a su lugar, esperaba que ese estúpido no le volviera a sonreír con esa sonrisita tan jodidamente odiosa.

* * *

"_**Slytherin zone"**_

Theo sonrio divertido mientras miraba a Pansy que charlaba con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras―no lo sé, siento que Blaise necesita mejorar, me da algo de miedo que repruebe los EXTASIS, creo que sería genial que lo examinara para ver en que debe mejorar, ya sabe para que sea tan bueno como Potter―Pansy parecía preocupada―pero bueno, no creo que tengan mucho tiempo los dos.

―No, señorita Parkinson, eso me da una idea―el profesor le dio una sonrisa a su alumna.

―¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!―Parkinson le dio una sonrisa amistosa al profesor.

―De nada, la preocupación por su amigo es ejemplar, pero bueno, lo mejor es que tomen asiento, las clases están a punto de comenzar―ambos Slytherin asintieron.

Pansy sonrio enormemente al ver a Blaise chocar contra el piso―¿no te remuerde la conciencia?―pregunto Theo.

―¿Debería?―Parkinson sonrio con tranquilidad.

Theo sonrio divertido, Pansy era una manipuladora nata y una excelente actriz cuando en verdad se lo proponía. Parkinson era una persona de temer cuando estaba enojada o dolida, sin duda, toda una Slytherin en toda la palabra y Theo sabría aprovechar eso después.

* * *

Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado XD Gracias por leer .3./ Perdon los errores.

**Nanami off~**


End file.
